


Caught In The Motion (Burning)

by casbutty



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, josh consents but he's also high so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casbutty/pseuds/casbutty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What did you give me?” he says it out loud, not sure if he meant to, voice quiet and light. He’s not sure he said what he meant since Tyler laughs and catches his wrist, presses his fingers harder against his lip. Josh curls them, feels the hard edge of tooth and pulls them back. Tyler lets him go. </p>
<p>“Something new. Something good. Do you like it, Joshie?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Motion (Burning)

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this within two hours because i was really feeling the idea and once i got it done i regretted ever starting it because it sucks and it's really not worth posting. but i haven't posted in a while so i guess i'll just throw this out there and promise that something better is around the corner.

He doesn’t know what he’s on right now. Something, something new, something different, something that makes his hands shake but his brain slow. He feels like his thoughts are surrounded by honey, or syrup, or something else sweet and thick and slow slow slow. 

He reaches out to Tyler, reaches until his fingers touch skin and he sighs, happy at the contact, the warm flesh on flesh. He must be touching Tyler’s lips, can feel the curl of a smile beneath his fingerprint. 

What did Tyler give him?

“What did you give me?” he says it out loud, not sure if he meant to, voice quiet and light. He’s not sure he said what he meant since Tyler laughs and catches his wrist, presses his fingers harder against his lip. Josh curls them, feels the hard edge of tooth and pulls them back. Tyler lets him go. 

“Something new. Something good. Do you like it, Joshie?” Josh hums. He’s not sure if he does. He feels numb numbnumb to his thoughts. Maybe that’s good. Maybe it’s dangerous. He can’t be too sure anymore. He’s been doing pills for too long. He needs to get clean. Or at least get away from Tyler. 

Tyler has the sharp grin of a shark. His skin is warm but Josh thinks maybe he’s made of ice. Josh thinks that the nice brown of his eyes and the soft sound of his voice is just a clever way to draw people in. Josh wonders if Tyler has ever killed anyone. 

He doesn’t know, doesn’t know anything. Not right now, he can’t think, but he can feel, feels the drag of Tyler’s fingers up his arm. He lets out a sigh automatically. He isn’t sure if he wants Tyler to touch him or not but his skin prickles either way. He likes to be touched, that’s enough to have him leaning in. 

Tyler, Tyler likes the slow easy compliance, likes to kiss the edge of Josh’s jaw and drag a sharp tooth against it, likes to bite lightly on his neck and listen to Josh moan. Later he’ll bite harder, growl and scratch like he wants to rip Josh to pieces, but now he just gives a little taste. Josh can look at the shark through the bars of a cage now. The cage won’t be closed for long. 

Tyler is saying something, something about how pretty he is, something about how happy he is that Josh called him. Josh didn’t mean to, didn’t really want to, but he was on the edge of nervous panic and with panic comes the addiction. He takes the pills for the panic, panics because of the pills, the cycle continues until he’s here, with Tyler. Tyler isn’t his normal dealer, isn’t even really a dealer, just one of those dangerous guys you meet while hanging out with dangerous guys. 

Josh met him months ago, at a party, saw him sitting at a piano and sat down next to him. Josh was on morphine that time, just snorted a line in the bathroom. He was slow then too, felt his thoughts grinding to a halt. He had said something to Tyler, saw Tyler turn to him and saw the sharp sharp edge of his grin and thought maybe he was in trouble. 

Tyler put his hand on Josh’s back and led him to the bathroom, locked he door and kissed Josh up against it. Tyler bit his lips bloody, pulled away with red on his teeth and smiled and said “god, you’re perfect, aren’t you?”

Josh was as stupid then as he is still, because then he nodded and said “yeah, fuck me, god” and now he’s still inviting Tyler in, letting Tyler fuck him in every sense of the word. 

Now, now, Tyler is tapping his cheek slightly, tilting his head and looking at Josh.

“Are you still with me, Josh?” and Josh isn’t sure where he is right now, thinks he’s floating a little too far out. He’s thirsty, though, and he’s hot. Or maybe he’s cold? He’s not sure. He touches Tyler’s skin, feels the softness of his neck, leans in to press his lips against it. It feels good, says that out loud, feels the vibration of Tyler laughing. 

Tyler pushes him, pushes him to his bed, sits down and pulls Josh into his lap. Josh wraps his arms around Tyler’s neck, likes the feeling of the soft hairs at the base of Tyler’s neck against his arms. Tyler is whispering in his ear, biting it and laughing as Josh squirms in his lap. Josh thinks maybe he’s attracted to Tyler, maybe he likes the flash of Tyler’s eyes. He knows he likes the way Tyler grips his hips and jerks him down hard, likes the feeling of Tyler’s hip digging into his stomach and Tyler’s cock pressed against his. 

He wonders if Tyler would like to eat him alive, wonders what he would taste like on Tyler's tongue. He thinks Tyler would, thinks Tyler would devour him and lick his fingers clean afterwards. The though has him pressing his face into Tyler's neck and begging. 

"I'll rip chunks right out of you, honey." Tyler whispers in his ear, laughs when Josh presses in close closeclose until it's humid between them. 

This high, whatever it is, has layers. Now, now Josh feels like jelly, or like maybe he isn’t even real at all. Tyler lays him down on the bed and Josh lets it happen, lets Tyler pull his shirt off and unzip his pants. He doesn’t want to fight anyways, is fine with letting Tyler sit between his legs and bite the inside of his thigh. 

“Joshie?” Tyler asks, and Josh blinks back to focus, meets Tyler’s warm warm eyes and smiles. Tyler seems to be satisfied with his, since he presses two of his fingers against Josh’s lips and asks him to suck. Josh does, lazily running his tongue over them and hollowing his cheeks. 

Time seems to stretch, or bend, or disappear all together. Josh goes from his back to his stomach, goes from having Tyler eating him out (“you’re such a slut for it, Joshie, moaning for it like it’s all you want”) to having three fingers in him. When he becomes aware again, really aware, he’s on his back again. Tyler’s fucking him, one hand gripping Josh’s wrists and the other right next to his head. He’s moaning, must have been for a while if the soreness of his throat is anything to go by. 

Tyler must notice that Josh is back, because he smiles and says “nice to see you again, sweetheart” as he licks a stripe up Josh’s chest and bites down hard on his collarbone. It doesn’t break the skin, Tyler isn’t that rough yet, but its enough to have Josh’s back arch. He’s never been into pain, really, but everything feels so good right now, the sheets softer and his skin more sensitive and Tyler’s skin like velvet. 

Pleasure fills his entire body, every limb. He gasps as Tyler thrusts particularly hard, pushes Josh up a little further in the bed. The bones in Josh’s wrists grind uncomfortably but it’s not enough to bother Josh. Not yet. 

Tyler must be close, if the way he’s shaking is anything to go by. Josh feels close too, but he’s not sure he can come. He usually doesn’t, when he’s high. Just floats on the edge for hours at a time. 

Tyler leans down and presses his teeth against the base of Josh’s neck, and that’s when he makes Josh bleed. Josh moans brokenly, feels the sharp pulse of pain and the warm rush of blood. Tyler smiles, presses his face against it and lets it smear across his lips. He kisses Josh, lets Josh taste the copper. Josh doesn’t like it, but he likes the feeling of Tyler’s tongue against his, so he guesses it’s okay. 

“God, baby, you look so good in red.” Tyler says, wicked smile on his face as he lets go of Josh’s wrists and places it gently against his throat. Josh likes that, likes the soft stroke of Tyler’s thumb on his adam’s apple. 

With Tyler, though, nothing stays soft. Tyler fucks him even harder, careless for the way Josh will be sore tomorrow. Then, then then then, his hand tightens around Josh’s throat. Josh gasps, unable to make a sound with the thumb pressing hard against his vocal cords. Tyler squeezes, watches the way Josh’s eyes roll. Tyler’s hand touches Josh’s cock just as Josh’s vision begins to blur, and that’s when he comes. Josh can’t voice his release, can only scratch his hands over Tyler’s face and shake through it. 

The hand releases him when Tyler comes. Josh gasps in desperate breaths as Tyler presses against him, head dipping down to press kisses against his chest. When Tyler pulls out and looks at him Josh is hazy, falling back into oblivion. He feels sated and fucked out, his mind muddled from oxygen deprivation and whatever pill he’s on. Tyler gets up and comes back to clean him off. He kisses Josh’s forehead and grabs his clothes, leaves Josh’s apartment without so much as a goodbye. 

When Josh wakes up he will feel exhausted. He will take a shower and put on his clothes and feel sore all over. He’ll have to wear a scarf for the hand shaped bruise on his throat, will have to keep himself from pressing fingers into it just for the sharp edge of pain. He’ll go a few days without a hit and then he’ll call his normal dealer, the one who gives him pills without payback sex. He will pretend Tyler doesn’t exist. 

He’ll go to work, and he’ll try to forget, and the bruises and bites will fade. But eventually, when just the high isn’t enough, he’ll call Tyler again. The cycle will continue.

**Author's Note:**

> i am a horrible writer and a horrible person and coherent thoughts aren't really my strong suit rn sorry


End file.
